


Marise

by Emerald_Trix



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cats, Cute, F/M, Funny, Non-Consensual Bondage, Smutty, gender swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Trix/pseuds/Emerald_Trix
Summary: One is a hero, the other is a villain.One fights for freedom of fear, the other fights for fear to consume the world.One is a Sparrow who symbolizes vigilance, joy, creativity and wisdom, the other a Crow symbolizes trickster, manipulative, mischievous.





	1. 1

Chapter One

~~~~~~~~~~~

Cecile strode into the Batcave, bored, her every footstep echoing in the cavern.

Elise Hawkins glanced over at her from the batcomputer on hearing her approach.

"Anything interesting?" the former questioned as she hopped onto the counter..

"Yeah... actually, there's some new guy called Crow." Elise replied, her eyes still narrowed at the screen.

"Really? It was a rhetorical question," she gave a dry laugh. "Info on him?"

"It seems like he might be related to Crane and he has been spotted with Liz ," Elise said, almost robotic, reading the summary of what she had found on the boy.

Cecile gave her a worried look as she looked back up to the screen. "I'm assuming we are going after them the second they make a move?" She said, trying to pick words carefully, knowing Crane and that certain riddler were as good as Elise's arch nemesis.

"Yea... hmm," Elise said thinking. "The one thing not clicking is why they would work together on anything."

"Aren't Riddler and Scarecrow allies? Maybe their parents are forcing them to date or something." Cecile rolled her eyes.

Elise snorted. "We definitely need to keep an eye on them then," Elise said amused at the thought of Liz on a date or even better, a set up date.

"You just want to see who gets dumped first," Cecile laughed.

"Maybe ..." she allowed herself a smirk "If its anything like JJ and Conners' date we have a reason to be a little worried though"

Cecile held her sides from laughing to hard. "I don't think that was even categorized as a date."

"True." Elise chuckled softly. "It was funny to watch the video feed though."

"But seriously," Cecile wiped her eyes. "Do we have any info on this Crow guy?"

"Eh, not much," Elise said scanning the page."He's rather new, it seems"

"Ah," Cecile nodded. "Should we go stalk them then?"

"Sure," Elise said smirking as she pulled up her hood and put her mask on .

Cecile laughed as she ran over to the changing area as she threw on some street clothing instead of her black pyjamas she'd been wearing.

Elise rolled her eyes at the younger girl."Hurry up if you want to catch them! "

"I can't really go into public in black polka dot pajamas and be a stalker." She rolled her eyes as she put up her hair, pulling her hood up after putting it in a quick, messy bun.

"Don't know. Robin did pretty good at that while looking like a street light," Laughed Elise at the picture of Dicky in that now.

Cecile rolled her eyes again as she let out a small smile. "Lets just go, follow the little love birds."

"I was waiting on you," teased Elise

\---------------

Liz was doing a bit of graphite, like usual .

Crow came up behind her and looked at her work. "Doesn't that get boring?" He questioned, eyeing the tin in her hand.

"Not really, " She said finishing it with her signature."In this city there is always some type of inspiration," Liz said while smirking at the picture of nemo.

"A fish?" He questioned, eyebrow raised.

"Err... Well I might need some better inspiration," Liz laughed as she realized she had done the deadpool finding nemo meme.

Crow gave her a look, putting up his hands in an I-give-up gesture.. "I'm bored, watching paint dry isn't exactly my idea of fun."

"Well, mister, you got any other ideas?" She asked, throwing away the tin she had just emptied of red paint.

"Doing something else that actually involves not staring at paint?" He offered with a shrug. "Damage of property is just a bore. I mean, we could at least be breaking down something," He added calmly.

"True ..hmm want to bug the bat brats?" Smirked Liz.

"May as well," He shrugged, a small smirk working onto his face.

Liz took out her phone and dialed Cecile's number.

Crow quirked an eyebrow at the other's movements as the phone was answered. "Y'ello?"

"Do you want to come out now or you two going to keep watching, C?" Liz asked.

"Watching Pretty Little Liars? It's on the telly now?"

Elise face-palmed at Cecile lie.

"Yes, because the Telly is on the roof where you just flashed me," Liz deadpanned."You need to get a bigger suit."

Cecile's eyes widened as she looked down at her uniform. It was straight, black spandex all over her body. "I have no idea what the hell you are talking about," She defended with a huff as she stuck her tongue out at Elise.

"You looked, didn't you?" Liz stifled a laugh.

"Fuck off," Cecile groaned when Elise just rolled her eyes.

"These are your friends? Now I see why you aren't very popular," Crow commented.

"One, they're not exactly friends. At least sparrow isn't," Liz says rolling eyes. "Two, you're one to talk, Crow ."

"I don't really choose what gets in my head," He shrugged. "It just ends up there," He stated, face blank of emotion.

Liz wasn't exactly sure what to say to that .

"Umm, Lizzy who was that?" Cecile questioned through the phone.

"A friend..." Liz said, not sure exactly if he wanted her to know who he was but knowing C, she probably already did

"Oh! Does Lizzy have a boyfriend?! When can I meet him?! He's gotten past some serious questions. Like what's his favorite colour, what's his favorite food, does his fashion statement clash with yours and so on, so forth!" She announced.

Crow just cocked an eyebrow.

Elise bit her lip to stop from laughing too hard.

"C.." Liz said, looking ready to jump into a deep hole and stay there."You are dead..."

"What?! It's exciting! Come on Lizzy. Is he a goth? Goth doesn't suit you very well. I see you with more of the nerdy-geeky guy. Ya know, like in the movies. The ones with the glasses," She laughed, not caring if it was heard.

"One, you do realize that was very stereotypical and aren't real, don't you? Two, since when did you get involved in who I do or don't see?" Liz asked calmly trying to keep the blush at bay while trying to find a way of strangling the girl through the phone. Elise was dying of laughter.

"One, I know it was 'cause I meant for it to be. Two, I'm like your bestest friend you have that hasn't tried to give you a permanent smile. So, he has to pass my test of judgement." She explained in jest .

Crow was still just standing there, baffled.

"You're not going to drop this are you?" Liz finally asked, exasperated. ."At least JJ wouldn't be asking a million questions just because she hears the sound of a male."

"Nope I'm not," Cecile saluted, knowing the other couldn't see it. "And JJ isn't boy crazy. She's our amazing friend. I'm just looking out for your safety Lizzy! The interview is on the roof of the Wayne Enterprises in twenty minutes!"


	2. 2

"And she hung up.." Liz sighed at the dial tone

"What just happened?" Crow questioned, looking at the girl. His eyebrow still raised.

"I think a friend wants to interrogate you ." Liz said pinching the bridge if her nose getting the start of a small migraine

"This friend happens to be a bat that you wanted to annoy, yet you were annoyed by them?" He questioned, knowing the answer as he gave a small smirk.

Liz sticks her tongue out at him." At least we aren't bored anymore." She muttered

"True, true. Something to do." He shrugged.

"Well it that or continue to watch the pretty paint slowly dry ." She says sarcastically .

"My favorite," He agreed with sarcasm as he nodded. "May as well."

"Well this is going to be interesting ." Liz sighed wondering if it was to late to hide and never come back out as she walked to the entrance of the ally

Crow followed behind her. "So where is it we are going? All I heard was a bunch of rambling."

"Yeah that's what I heard mostly two but I think she said Wayne tower ." Liz replied

"Thats an interesting spot. Tallest building in Gotham, isn't it?"

"Yep you sent afraid of heights are you ?" Liz asked it just crossing her mind since the were going to have to climb it

"Of course not. I'm not afraid of anything." He scoffed.

"Just a question." She said as they got to the building in question .

"Are you?" He questioned, glancing at her.

"Nope ." She said as she began her climb ." Ya coming ?"

Crow pulled out two sickles as he started using them to help him climb up. "Of course, just rather not dirty up my chemical hands on the side of a building. I mean you never know where the wall has been." He replied, climbing up right beside her with the two weapons.

"True but I like getting my hands dirty ." Liz smirks as she twists her body around a gargoyle ."that's the fun part."

"You Riddlers use your words, so do I yet I also enjoy having nimble fingers to work around the test tubes. Without them held my experimentees would be dead." He gave a small smirk, using the sickle to pull him around the gargoyle, ending up sitting on it as he looked down.

"True as much as I would love just to sit here and take in the view I think was about to freak." Liz chuckles as she stands up on the gargoyle so she can climb up the last few floors to the roof

"You know you can see the view from the roof?" He stated as he looked down at the gargoyle again after standing. "Why would a building at this day and age have a gargoyle? Much less a technology sight for this day and age of one of the largest companies ever..."

"Yeah but I have a feeling I'm going to be busy .." Liz replied with a sigh," As for the gargoyles .. It's Gotham people are still very superstitious about things." She said with a shrug .

"Maybe they should be. Fear powers things." He replied, finishing his climb as he slid his sickles back onto his sides.

"It does seem that way in this city ." Liz says scan The roof for Elise or Cecile.

Crow just shrugged in reply as he sat down on the roof top cross legged in waiting. Crimson  silently stalked up behind the other as she jumped onto her back, legs wrapped around Liz's waist and hands around her neck. "Hey Liz!"

"Damn it C ." Liz exclaimed stumbling ." You had to jump on my back when we are on a roof !" Liz glared as she regained her balance

"You weren't on the end. And I have my trusty grapple! I think it has rope in it at least." She shrugged, hopping off.

"You think it has rope ?" Sparrow said coming into view with a raised eyebrow. Liz rolled her eyes ,"you think ?" She repeated at the same time as sparrow had said it

Crimson held up her hands. "Last time I checked it did. Even Red Robin doesn't understand the mechanics B-man puts into the grapple."

"You could ask us you know ." Sparrow replied walking over to them. Liz smiled rolling her eyes

Crimson shrugged again as she glanced at the boy that was sitting on the roof, seeming to be ignoring them. "Wow... I was kidding... I thought we could have a girls night." Crimson lied, giving a sheepish laugh as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Liz narrowed her eyes at Crimson ," I have an inkling that is a blant lie." 

Sparrow just looked at C like she grew a second head .

"It isn't! I'm opened you would think so." She huffed, crossing her arms. "I kinda dragged Spar here on the note that we would sent you to prison buuuut I was really just bored and wanted to have some fun tonight." She replied, pointing to fingers at the other with an odd grin.

Liz and Sparrow exchanged a look "I don't even think I want to know..." They replied almost in sync

"Well, since you do in fact have a boyfriend, how about an introduction? It's just plain rude." She huffed again.

"He isn't my boyfriend "Liz blushed." His name is crow .crow this is Sparrow my annoying twin." Liz muttered the last part ." And this is Crimson a friend that can drive me up the wall at times ." Liz stated simply

Crimson clapped. "I'm still so giddy whenever you two admit to it. I'd say we let us do some sister bonding time- but wait! We can! I can interrogate your little boyfriend, Crow, while you two go shopping or whatever!" She laughed.

"I'm not leaving you with him knight ...no offense."sparrow added having realized that came out a bit rude.

"Me and Sparrow in the same room and neither of us trying to strangle the other ... I don't ever see that happening ." Liz said with a snort

Crimson rolled her eyes as she looked at the two. "Wait... Which one of you is the oldest? I could see it as Spar cause she's the motherly older sister type, but then again, in all the cliche dramas it's usually the evil or rebellious one." She said seriously, hand on her chin.

"Err ... I think I'm about maybe two hours older maybe ." Liz said not really sure.

"We don't exactly have a way to check but I think Liz is close ." Elise complicated

"Wow! I was right!" Crimson cheered.

"Yes Crimson you were right .. that rhythms." smirked liz

"As much as I love watching ladies argue can we do something?" Crow asked, standing as the four tails of fabric from his blazer fell around his legs, his straightening out the front of it against his black undershirt.

"Sure ."LIZ shrugged

"This something being?" Crimson questioned, watching the boy as he stood.

Sparrow glanced over at the boy in question

Crow looked back, eyes narrowed as they met glazes. "You Are familiar."

"oh am I ?" Sparrow replied calmly hiding any and all emotion

Crow nodded as he walked forward, studying her as he came to a stop a few feet away.

Sparrow raised a eyebrow but otherwise remained silent her scar viable from under her mask

"Ah, you're the girl from the Hawkins family wasn't it?" He asked. "Dad taught me lots during that time." HE gave her a small crazed grin.

Sparrow gritted her teeth."Well i see the apple didn't fall far from the tree ."

"I personally don't enjoy fruits." He shrugged.

Sparrow rolled her eyes." good thing i was being figurative then ."

"Aww so you do care." He rolled his eyes as well.

"yes i care about the son of the man i hate the most ." SPArrow replied sarcastically

Crow held his hands up. "Beggars can't be chooser."

"True." Sparrow said simply

Liz wasn't sure if she should go get popcorn or break this up before it got bad

Crimson practically spoke her thoughts as she looked at Liz. "Buttered or salted?"

Elise sighed annoyed ,"Really ?" looking at the girls talking about popcorn

Crimson gave a laugh as she walked forward between the two. "Ladies, ladies, let's all just calm down."

Sparrow raised a eyebrow at her ." what ever ." she rolled her eyes backing a bit away from them

Crimson was about to retort when her comm went off, holding a hand to it she just nodded. "Alrighty! Be there in a square!" She cut the feed as she glanced at Sparrow. "Spar, Bats needs up back at the cave."

"Alright ." she said with a nod glancing at the two others ." how about you two try to stay out of trouble oh and don't forget the condom ?" she said with a smirk stepping off the ledge leaving a very blushing Liz .

Crimson just burst out laughing as she walked backward toward the same legs. "Adieu~" She dismissed, saluting as she stepped off it from behind. 

Crow just looked at Liz like she was crazy.

"I'm going to kill her ." groaned Liz hiding her face in her hands ." In my defense i have no clue how i became friends with them .."

Crow just nodded again as he quirked an eyebrow at her. "You hang out with your people, I mine.... God I hope Dad doesnt make me hang out with you again." He said bluntly.

"Ditto ...the worst part was that wasn't even the craziest they have acted ...and there supposed to be the good guys.." Liz sighed

Crow nodded.

Liz glanced at the time ."I should be getting back home or i'm going to crash before second period ."

"You go to that Academy school? My father wants to send me there too, but isn't it for the idiot villains that wanna get famous?"

"I can honestly say I have no clue what the school is really for .. So for not even one class involved teaching of any kind ." Liz said a bit frustrated since she went there to learn not get in drama and fights


End file.
